Chocolate Pizza
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Romano makes Spain a special treat only to have Spain be...well, Spain.


**Yay! My very first SpainRomano fic! So happy I could cry lol. **

Chocolate Pizza

Lovino wiped the sweat from his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief at the completion of his – in his opinion – greatest masterpiece that didn't involve tomatoes, ever. It was a rare occurrence for the Italian nation, mostly because something edible that did not include tomatoes really had no appeal to him.

He had put his life – almost, there was a small incident where Feliciano had burst into the kitchen as he was cutting a particularly stubborn block of chocolate and the serrated knife had just missed sliding across his wrist – into this confection, all for the approval of his former boss. Not that he would be admitting that, even if forced to eat nothing but England's cooking for months. Normally he wouldn't have even bothered, but he planned on telling Antonio something of extreme importance tonight and, as America's movies had told him, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Which, in turn, had prompted him to create this ingenious achievement in the culinary art that now sat on his counter.

A chocolate pizza – sure, the idea was a bit out of the ordinary, but Antonio loved chocolate (who didn't, honestly?) and pizza so it seemed like the perfect compromise for his laziness to win as well as his pallet.

He had bought the chocolate from Belgium, who had been so thankful she had thrown in an extra block to the already staggering amount. The crust was a French pastry – let no one doubt his love for Antonio for dealing with Francis, who had been more than slightly drunk at the time – whose name he could neither pronounce nor cared to learn. It complimented the chocolate so perfectly it had made his toes curl with the sensations it sent through his system. All-in-all, it was his best desert since gelato.

He melted some of the extra white chocolate and drew a turtle onto the pizza, just for the way he knew Antonio's eyes would light when he saw it. Yes, the dinner-desert was perfect.

Now if only he could say the same for himself. On top of being a bundle of nerves – really who was calm when confessing their love? - he had managed to get chocolate on nearly every part of his body not covered with clothing, as well as every available counter. So he wasn't exactly what most people would call neat, sue him. But he usually managed to avoid destroying his clothes in the process of the destruction of a kitchen.

He sighed in frustration – yes, it would be fantastic to have Antonio lick the chocolate off, but that may be saved for later – Lovino trudged through the house to change. Dropping his dirty clothes throughout the hallway as he went, he figured he may as well take a bath seeing as the chocolate had worked its way and harden in places that were obscenely uncomfortable, though made the idea of Antonio licking him clean all the more tempting.

He slid happily into warm water, his clean clothes on the floor next to the tub waiting for him, and closed his eyes in bliss as the water turned the color of watered down hot chocolate. While it disgusted him a bit, he couldn't be bothered to care enough to leave the warm embrace of the water.

Of course, the second he thought of maybe sleeping for a bit (he had missed his siesta), Antonio's voice carried through the hall causing Lovino to give a small chigi and sink into the murky water as far as possible while still breathing. The voice, followed by footsteps, steadily grew louder before stopping in front of the bathroom door. Damn him for not locking it.

"Lovi~! I came to have diner with you! Why are you still in the bath?" Antonio paid no heed to the fact that he was naked in the bath and simply strolled in as if it were the most natural thing in the world, taking a seat on the floor nearest Lovino's head.

"Lovi...why are you bathing in hot chocolate?"

He barely resisted the urge to face-palm.

"It's not hot chocolate, stupido Spanga! I was covered in chocolate from cooking. It came off, which was the idea of bathing in the first place." Really, the man could be far too dense sometimes.

"Oh." Antonio looked thoughtful for a few moments before leaning over and licking Lovino's cheek with far too much happiness for the others pleasure.

"You missed a spot Lovi." he explained, grinning as his former protectorate slumped further in to the water to hide his blush.

Lovino muttered under his breath, standing and draining the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and promptly kicked Spain out of the door, giving him specific – and hopefully understandable – instructions not to go in the kitchen before dressing and assuring himself he had gotten all the chocolate off.

"Damn tomato bastard...licking naked people..."

Not as if he hadn't enjoyed it, it just made tonight all the more flustering for him. How did he look the older nation, seriously, in the eyes after...that? It just didn't work.

"Lovi~! Hurry up! I'm bored!"

Lovino smiled softly to himself before turning it to a scowl for his guest. The man was an idiot and acted as if he were a kid, but he still loved him more than anyone – not counting his twin, though family really didn't fit into the same category.

"I'm coming you bastard. Why can't you just be...patient."

He whispered the last word to himself when he saw the mess Antonio had created of himself. He was covered, head to toe, in all the chocolate that had been left out in his haste to bathe. His green eyes the only thing definable about who the person actually was. And those eyes...those damn eyes were _smiling _at him as their owner licked chocolate coated fingers clean.

Lovino blushed splendidly – which enticed the chocolate fiend to call him a tomato – and resorted to his default emotion of rage.

"You moron! I told you to stay out of the kitchen! And what do you do?!" Antonio opened his mouth to answer only to have it snapped shut by the angry Italian. "You ignored me! You ruined everything, you fucking idiot!"

He stood there, seething and feeling like a hormonal girl, as Antonio stared balnkly at him before finally deciding to speak.

"But I love chocolate Lovi. And that pizza...it was calling to me! I just had to eat it, it told me to!"

Lovino's mind froze at the Spaniard's words.

"You ate the pizza?"

The whole thing was gone. The creation he worked endlessly on, the perfect treat he was going to use to finally, finally, after centuries of repressing it, tell Spain of his feelings, was gone?

"How could you?" he didn't yell, but the sound froze Spain's blood in his veins regardless. Romano had barely whispered, yet the words hung in the air between them as if he had screamed at the top of his lungs. He sounded...broken.

"Lovi, I-"

"No. You can't talk to me anymore. You can't visit me anymore. You can't do anything with me anymore."

"But Lovi-"

"You don't get it, do you, you dense fuck? I don't want to ever see your face again! You ruined _everything_! I was going to use that fucking pizza to fucking tell you I loved you, you jackass! But no, you felt the need to fuck it all up because the pizza 'called to you'?" Just do me a favor and never speak to me again. Just...please...I can't stand trying to get through to you anymore."

Lovino turned on his heel and all but ran to his room, leaving a stunned Antonio to stare down at his hands in sorrow.

Lovino glared at his alarm clock, which he really had no use for, but it had been a gift from Antonio so it was kept if only to keep the nation from complaining. After thinking about it, he realized that most of the stuff in his room was from Spain, and once that was thought he could no longer stand to look at anything. He closed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.

He had pushed Antonio out of his life...over a chocolate pizza. It was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done, but he had had to...hadn't he? He had ruined everything he had worked so hard on, he needed to be punished...right?

There was a small knock on the door, Lovino pretended to be asleep and ignored it. As if he could, even the thought was laughable. Of course he couldn't sleep. He had not only told Antonio he loved him, but had told he to get out of his life in the same breath.

"Lovi? I really need to talk to you..."

Antonio opened the door slowly as if afraid it was rigged to explode.

"I thought I said not to talk to me anymore, asshole."

"Ah...well, yeah, but...I thought that...maybe if...I apologized...you would feel better."

Lovino snorted. "You really think an apology can help you. You really must be stupid if you think that is even close to helpful."

Antonio sniffed slightly from his spot in the doorway. Lovino sat up and glare at him curiously. It sounded as if he were crying. Idiot, he had no reason to cry. He wasn't the one who had just thrown the man he loved out of his life – not that it had worked all too well.

"Lo siento, Lovino. I'm sorry for everything, I just wanted some chocolate. I didn't know it was for anything important. I just..." he trailed off, words refusing to come forth. Lovino sighed.

"Whatever. I don't care. You ignored me and I told you to leave, so kindly get the fuck out."

Antonio gazed up at him, green eyes watering as tears threatened to run down his now clean cheeks.

"But Lovi, I-"

"I said get the fuck out!" Lovino was out of bed and in Antonio's face in seconds. "You fucked up! Get over it and get out! The only way you can fix this is if you can rewind time, idiot, so just leave before you hurt me more."

"Why is it only about you?" Spain whispered. "Why are your feelings all that ever matter? Maybe I tried to tell you for centuries that I loved you. Maybe you fucked things up for me, but I never crucified you for it. You're acting like a jerk, Lovino. You didn't give me a chance to say thank you either."

Lovino simply blinked at him. What the hell had just happened?

"What the hell do you have to thank me for? I just told you to get out my life and you want to thank me?"

Antonio nodded. "For finally admitting it. Because now I can do this."

He cupped both of Lovino's cheeks, which turned tomato red despite his attempts to remain calm, and brought their lips so they were just brushing. Spain smiled.

"You look like a tomato Lovi." His lips sent shivers down Lovino's spine as they ghosted over his.

"Just shut up and kiss me already, dammit."

"Whatever you say Lovi."

**Yes finally finished! This seriously took me over an hour to write...wow that's just a bit sad... But it's all because of a show my mom was watching where the guy said his favorite desert was a chocolate pizza that some restaurant makes and when I heard chocolate pizza the plot bunnies attacked and _this_ showed up! Either way, this started with next to no plot so I'm just glad it came out to something decently long. Sorry if my tiny bit of Spanish sucks...I failed that class forever...  
**

**Lo siento: I'm sorry.  
**


End file.
